


So What Happens Next?

by brsfic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ambassador Sokka, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Discovering Bisexuality, Fire Lord Zuko, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Promiscuity, Sokka Has a Big Dick, Straight Sokka, Straight to bisexual, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsfic/pseuds/brsfic
Summary: Turns out the Royal Maids' stories aren't just groundless rumors, after all. Two best friends find out first hand.
Relationships: Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 914





	So What Happens Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my Zukka enthusiast! Billy, here.
> 
> I'm back with another work for this lovely community. So the idea for this fanfiction pops up out of nowhere and I decided to make a One-Shot out of it. I finished the draft like 2 days ago, but work happened and it got pushed back because I need to proof-read this first. This is a PWP, of course, but if you've read my previous attempt of PWP, there's still a little bit of plot sprinkled in there. English isn't my first language, so grammatical errors and spelling mistakes are completely my fault. That being said, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you have fun as much as I do.

For a Fire Lord's chamber, the view from the balcony is pretty bland. Looking out, there is no extravagantly designed flower gardens, no fancy topiaries, no layered fountains, no overly ornamented lamp post, no nothing. There's only dark of the night as far as his eyes can see. And if he casts his eyes down from where he's standing, he can only see a unicolor of reddish bricks covering the ground.

There are also at least twenty guards pacing back and forth, patrolling the area. Maybe? He's not that sure either. It's not like he can get a good look on whatever's down there. They're seven stories above ground, for goodness sake.

"Enjoying the night?"

He turns his head to find Zuko joining him on the balcony, walking towards him at the parapet. Sokka lets out a scoff. "This view sucks. I thought my residence was dull, but this place… it's bleak." The ambassador brings the cup to his lips and sips at the rice wine.

Zuko grimaces at that. "Someone's in a bad mood. Also, you're only bringing this up  _ now _ when you've practically hung out here all the time?"

Sokka shrugs. They both know the answer to that. Ever since his friend ascended the throne, Zuko's life had always been in danger. There have been multiple assassination attempts in the last three years,  _ ten _ in the last three months alone. So, The Royal Court came up with  _ this _ safety protocols to lock Zuko up in this high security pagoda to prevent external threats near the Fire Lord.

The Water Tribesman had suspected some people from Zuko's Court had other motives to isolate him from the rest of the Palace, to facilitate illegal meetings behind the Fire Lord's back. He'd been investigating, of course without Zuko's knowledge. He just doesn't trust these war-loving geezers completely for the safety of his friend. Then again, this is also Zuko's only chance of getting a goodnight sleep.

He stares into the cup in his hand, contemplating on another sip, but decides against it. This is already his second serving and there's a meeting with General Shinu early in the morning, tomorrow. Just thinking about it  _ sucks _ . He heaves a long sigh.

"You want me to refill that?" Zuko cocks his head towards the Sokka's cup.

There's still a little bit of drink left in it. "I'm good." He says before looking in the distance. The sky is void of clouds, and the moon shines brightly tonight, almost full. She's beautiful as always, and it stings just as much as every other day. Another reminder of his failure. It only puts a damper to his already sour mood. Instinctively, he chugs down the remaining alcohol. Sokka bites back a curse at the  _ lack of burn _ at the back of his throat.

From his periphery, Sokka sees the Fire Lord retreat back to his room. Perhaps to retrieve a drink for himself. Sokka wonders if it would be that same overly sweet imported wine he'd liked so much. Earth Kingdom made the most varied liquor, but Zuko decides to fancy such a boring drink. Royalty, Sokka decides, likes their alcohol light, tasty, and preferably comes in the most eye-catching container. Boasts their pride, he concluded.

To him, however, all these fancy delicate beverages his friend offers barely do a thing except giving a bit of a haze. But not enough buzz. Sokka makes a mental note to remind Zuko about buying stronger booze. Even cheap beers down the Plaza Town would've done a better job to induce tipsiness. Although, thinking again it wouldn't be a good idea given how lightweight Zuko is.

A hand snatches the cup from his grasp. Sokka turns sharply at the man beside him. Zuko's really good at being stealth and it's a really good skill, but he would appreciate it more if he does not use said skill to Sokka. What caught his attention, however, is a ceramic jug Zuko's holding. He must have gone to retrieve it when Sokka's spacing out.

The Fire Lord pours a transparent liquid to the brim of the clay cup before handing it back to him, spilling a little onto his hand. He watches as Zuko places the ceramic jug on top of the wall's parapet and leans against the cold stone wall beside him, taking in the night view.

The warrior stares contemplatively at the cup he's cradling.  _ It's been a long day _ , Sokka tells himself and decides that he deserves another cup. He gives it a little sip and finds his eyebrows raised to his forehead. This burns much stronger than the first two servings he'd drank. He chugs it down and bottoms up, immediately breaking into a fit of cough.

Zuko chuckles. "Figured you'll like that," Zuko comments.

Sokka frowns and cocks an eyebrow at Zuko. "Not sure about the taste, but the burn was decent," the Water Tribesman says, shoving his glass towards Zuko. The Fire Lord shakes his head, but comply anyway. He pops the lid and pours another serving into Sokka's cup.

Zuko places the cup in front of him, hands lingering not allowing Sokka's hand to take it from his grasp. "So are you going to tell me about this or are we going to pretend that you're okay like the past three days?" He deadpans at the warrior.

Sokka stares at Zuko's hand, still holding the cup around the edges with his fingertips. The ambassador reaches for the jug instead, taking a long swig directly from it. The Fire Lord quickly attempts to grab on the jug, but Sokka swats his hand midway. He lets out a deep sigh. Zuko doesn't know whether it's because of the alcohol or because of the problem he's trying to hide.

"What's this, anyway? And where'd you get it? This wasn't on your lame ass collection before," Sokka queried instead.

"It's  _ white spirits _ . I believe they're distilled liquor. I had my assistant fetch a few jugs from the Plaza Town for you, since you're so consistent on mocking my booze collection."

Sokka purses his lips and nods his head appreciating the considerate act. Well at least he doesn't need to talk Zuko into buying stronger booze. He takes another swig from the jug and feels the buzz kicks in.  _ Finally _ .

Zuko sighs next to him, taking the forgotten cup from in front of Sokka. "I'm not letting this go," he says determinedly.

He knows that Zuko will not stop pressing on the issue until he gets an explanation. Hmm. Where should he start? The fact that he's missing home or the fact that he's genuinely fed up with politics and prefers to spend his time in his mini workshop working around gears and engines or the fact that bad things kept happening the moment he steps into Caldera City?

"I broke up with Suki," Sokka says instead, before taking another gulp directly from the jug.

"What? When? She visited like a week ago and you were getting along just fine whenever I saw you together," Zuko narrows his eyes at Sokka.

He wonders whether it'd be a good idea to actually tell Zuko everything. It's his relationship and it's between him and Suki. Maybe it should stay private. But Zuko's probably not going to let him out of the room before he satisfies his curiosity. "It was a mutual agreement. We're still friends, of course…" he trails off.

"What happened?"

He lifts his head but looks away immediately once his eyes meet the moon, guilt surges up from the void inside him. What happened… that's the question isn't it? Suki's great, of course. The best of the best. She's caring, compassionate, funny, strong, badass, she's everything Sokka could ever hope for and more. Distance never became a problem for them as well, and that's what makes this separation hurts. It wasn't that they aren't compatible, it wasn't because they've fallen out of love, and yet, here he is.

"We had a serious talk about the future before she left… It became clear that our relationship will not lead to our happiness,  _ individually _ ," he says. Well, Suki said that.

Sokka adds "We simply have different goals and directions in life. She's occupied with her duty as the leader of Kyoshi Warrior, roaming the Earth Kingdom to help rebuilding, while I'm either here doing Ambassador stuff or back home at the South Pole helping my own tribe." He hangs his head low.

"That's… That's rough, buddy," Zuko pats Sokka on the shoulder, recalling the last time he said the exact same words to Sokka. It was when Sokka told him about his past girlfriend.

"Damn right, it's rough," Sokka says with an annoyed groan.

"Uh, sorry…" Zuko apologizes awkwardly.

"Don't be. It's nobody's fault that we have such different ideas of the future," Sokka gives the alcohol another swig.

There's a relatively long period of silence after that. Sokka figures the other guy probably has no idea what to say to that. Not that Sokka needs him to say anything, or expects him to understand in the first place. Zuko's got a lot on his plate already.

"You know what the worst part is?" Sokka starts, gaining Zuko's attention. "No amount of cock sucking from the maids is enough to make me forget about Suk-"

"I'm going to stop you  _ right there _ ," Zuko cuts him off quickly, but not quick enough. "So you're telling me you broke up with your girlfriend and the next thing you do as a coping mechanism is to go around and…" Zuko makes a vague gesture before skipping the inappropriate word " _ with the royal maids? _ "

"Well, there's also some girls outside the palace…"

"That's not the point!" Zuko snaps.

"Well they've been throwing themselves my way for a long time! Usually I would just brush the flirtation politely, but I just got dumped, so what do you want me to do? There's no harm in that! I'm just a regular guy with  _ needs _ ," Sokka reasons.

"But you're the Amba–"

"–Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, yeah, yeah.  _ Which _ , according to a certain minister of yours, are a bunch of savage, uncultured,  _ horny _ monkeys who'd stick their dicks whenever they see a willing hole," Sokka turns to face Zuko. He would've laughed at the horrified look on Zuko's face if they're not directed at his people.

"How did you–"

"Know? Oh, I know a lot of things, Fire Lord Zuko. And Shinu's one of my favorite generals from your court. I  _ love _ proving him right," Sokka says calmly and he knows the look all too well. That guilty look where he blames himself for his nation's past wrongdoings.

"It wasn't your fault, Zuko. If anything, I was very content on how you snapped at the old fart," Sokka says with a smile.

Zuko frowns at that. "Were you spying on us? On the  _ Royal Court _ ?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Sokka shrugs.

Zuko's jaw drops at that. "You! You still don't trust me? After working together for the past two years, you still didn't trust me?!"

Sokka sighs and closes his eyes. "On the contrary you're the only one in this foreign land I trust. Your people, not so much. Your so called Royal Court members? You're more naïve than Aang if you ever once trust any of them," Sokka says before giving a sharp look at Zuko.

Zuko's gritting his teeth. "What do you mean by that?" Zuko asks, with a much calmer voice.

Sokka cocks a brow at that. Something tells him Zuko knows exactly what he's talking about. Or, maybe it had been bugging the Fire Lord for a while. A suspicion, perhaps? The edge of his lips curled up.

"I'm just keeping an eye on them for you.  _ For now _ ," Sokka says.

"And how exactly are you doing that?"

"I have my ways… a little unconventional, but gets the job done nonetheless," Sokka says.

Zuko gives a disapproving glare at him, but any complaint he has dies at his throat. The Fire Lord reaches for the cup in front of him and attempts to gulp down the whole cup. Sokka sniffles his laughter as he watches the fire bender spit the liquor after one gulp and breaks into a fit of cough.

"For the love of Agni, what the fuck is  _ this _ ?"

  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
  
  
  
  


In retrospect, Sokka really shouldn't have said anything about Suki and cock sucking in public in the first place. He doesn't need his thoughts wandering back to Suki again, after a few days trying his hardest to be distracted. Then again, he'd be lying to himself if he thought he'd managed to push Suki out of his mind in the first place.

Suki with her pretty face, big doe eyes staring up at him behind her long lashes, as her pink plump lips wraps tightly around his cock, her auburn hair sways as she bobs up and down in a controlled motion, her clever tongue–

_ No, brain _ .

And those lean fingers –not all too soft but not exactly calloused either– struggling to fit his girth around her small feminine palm, giving just the right amount of friction–

_ Stop thinking _ .

How good she's taking him–

_ Fuck _ , he's hard as a rock.

Now even the image of Aang and Katara kissing won't help him stave this erection. Not when it's already straining behind his loincloth. He prays to La that Zuko doesn't notice this or it would be really awkward.

Especially when they're splayed on the Fire Lord's bed with Sokka idly staring to the ceilings, figuring out ways to kill his boner, while the bed's owner sits on the edge, reading some important scrolls while munching on spicy Fire Flakes that Sokka never understand how a normal human is capable to enjoy. The bed is too comfy and Sokka's mind goes one track, how good it would be to fuck on this bed.

_ Nope _ . Not gonna go there.

He sneaks a glance at Zuko, who thankfully is too immersed in whatever it is he's reading. The warrior slowly relocates his palm to rest over his crotch, covering his tenting erection. He needs to get out of this bed and take care of this  _ right now _ .

Sokka sits up slowly and clears his throat. "Dude, is it, uh… is it okay if I use your bathroom?" Both of his hands are carefully positioned over his crotch, hiding it from Zuko.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah go ahead," Zuko pays no mind to Sokka, eyes glued to the parchment paper and Sokka thanks La for the lack of attention from his friend. He crawls on the bed with his knees carefully, hoping that the Fire Lord keeps minding his royal business.  _ If only he could pass Zuko unnoticed _ .

The bed dips from Sokka's weight when he reaches the edge, causing some of the scrolls rolling to Sokka's right knee. Zuko turns to catch it when his eyes accidentally land on Sokka's obvious bulge. Zuko's hand paused mid-air and Sokka freezes on the spot.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no,  _ No _ ! You're not going to do  _ that _ in my bathroom!" The Fire Lord says with finality.

"Um…" Sokka places his hands awkwardly in front of his crotch to cover it from Zuko's gaze. "Why  _ the fuck _ not?"'

Zuko glares at him. "Because it's my bathroom and I have the authority to decide whether or not you're allowed to jerk off in there?"

"Oh come on, dude. What do you want me to do then? You want me to hold it in until I find a maid who wants to go back to my chamber?"

Zuko's glare turns into a playful grin instantly. "Sounds about perfect," he says with a shrug. Sokka wants to grab the nearest pillow and smack it to that grinning face.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll be sure to do that on my way out," Sokka says, landing on his feet at the foot of the bed and begins collecting his satchel along with some scrolls.

The Fire Lord quickly abandons his scrolls and reaches for Sokka's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Sokka… I was just joking," the Fire Lord starts, but Sokka has finished gathering his stuff and immediately heads to the doorway.

"Sokka!" Zuko grabs at his upper arm roughly, stopping him. "I was just joking!" Zuko snaps again. "What's gotten into you? You're overreacting," Sokka can see the worry in his eyes.

Sokka doesn't reply, just stares back into Zuko's confused eyes. Then, there's something similar to the guilty expression Zuko often wears that Sokka never likes.  _ Ugh _ , he's a moron. "I'm sorry… I don't know, maybe it's the stress, maybe it's the alcohol. I was being a jerk. Sorry," Sokka says looking at his feet, shoulders slumps down dejectedly.

"No, you're being a dick. You," he jabs into Sokka's chest, "were thinking with your dick, not your brain," he says devoid of emotion.

Zuko takes the satchel and places it on top of the small cupboard behind Sokka. He pushes the Ambassador towards the bed, motioning him to sit on the edge. Sokka expects his friend to return to his scrolls, but the latter is suddenly on his knees.

Sokka's brain failed to function properly. He's probably hallucinating right now, because the Fire Lord pushes his knees apart, settling in front of him and two quick hands are fumbling with his blue sash-belt rather impatiently.

"Holy shit… Zuko…" What is Zuko doing? No. What is  _ he  _ doing,  _ helping Zuko undo his belt _ ? Sokka decides that it isn’t a hallucination after all, the moment Zuko’s fingers make contact on the skin of his abdomen, pulling his loosened trousers down with force. This really is happening. Zuko’s really doing this... 

Sokka, for all his brilliant ideas, can’t come up with any decent thought at all. He’s too occupied with the sight of his best friend untying the knot on the left side of his hip. He’s too drawn to Zuko’s eyes that never leave the straining white loincloth as he uncovers it.

“Zuko... “ Sokka starts, not sure what it is exactly he wants to say. Does he want Zuko to stop? Absolutely not! But isn’t this a bad idea? Absolutely yes! So, does he still want Zuko to keep going? Absolutely yes! But he’s just not drunk enough to shove all of his inhibitions aside. Something constantly nags at the back of his mind to think this through, because this isn't one of the maids or some random girls he picked up from downtown. This is the Fire Lord, this is  _ his best friend _ .

And it's too late. Zuko finally unties the knot on his loincloth. Sokka's cock jumps out of his loincloth and loudly smacks his abdomen. He's solid as a rock.

"Phew," Zuko whistles.

“Now I understand what all the fuss is about. You’re packing!” Zuko breaks into a teasing smirk, his gaze like an arctic wolf waiting on a perfect moment to attack the prey. Sokka gulps down the lump on his throat.

Sokka wants to ask where Zuko heard this fuss, but the question dies in his throat. The maids flirting with him were more than willing to share the latest gossip from in and out of the Palace walls. It occurs to him that if he’d heard all sorts of things around the palace from the maids, Zuko probably heard it from the same source. To be honest, the Water Tribesman finds he doesn’t really care if the whole Palace knows about his sexual prowess. If anything, he’s somewhat proud the maids find his cock satisfying. Let the old geezers from the Royal Court hear about it. He can just imagine General Shinu burning with rage if he ever heard this particular information.

Still, it’s embarrassing that his friend had come across specific information regarding his anatomy. Well, technically, having Zuko confirming the validity of the information  _ up close _ like this is even more embarrassing. But Zuko doesn’t seem to be bothered at all by the sight of his cock. At least it lives up to the rumor Zuko had heard.

Sokka watches Zuko kisses his inner thigh, making his way closer and closer to his throbbing erection.  _ Spirits! _ It's doing so much to Sokka's mind. "Relax, Sokka," he mumbles as he licks just below his balls. "No need to be tense. I'm just trying to help you out here," Zuko's voice firm and sure, unlike his mind.

"It's just… you sure?" Because Zuko's supposed to be the sober one here since he only had a sip of the white spirits. He doesn't want this to be something Zuko regrets in the morning.

Zuko gives him a wide grin. He rubs his palms on Sokka's thighs. The sight of Zuko's creamy hands against his brown skin, caressing with such care makes him twitch in excitement. "Don't think too much. Just close your eyes and let me do all the work," Zuko says confidently.

"Can I… Is it okay if I watch?" Sokka stutters. If they're really doing this then  _ the least _ Sokka wants to do is to close his eyes.

Zuko chuckles. "Sure, watch all you want. This is about you," Zuko gives him an unfamiliar look. Eyes half lidded with a mischievous smirk at one corner. Okay, the universe is definitely up to something. Because how do they get to this point anyway?

But this is Zuko, the only person in Fire Nation he can trust, so it's going to be okay, right? Zuko has been a close friend especially after Sokka's been posted in The Fire Nation as The Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. He knows Zuko wouldn't do any harm to him. So he complies to Zuko's suggestion and relaxes himself.

The first touch of Zuko's fingers around his shaft is careful and soft. Sokka's mouth gapes when those delicate fingers pull the excess skin backwards, revealing an angry red cockhead. Zuko's running his lean fingers along the length, testing the waters. A thumb brushes below his cockhead where the nerve bundles gathered most and Sokka moans softly.

Zuko's face is a constant smug, staring at his cock unblinking. He's working his fist in a slow controlled rhythm. He pauses every now and then to give the shaft a firm squeeze and tilts it in his hand, as if examining it. Sokka can see him biting his lower lip. Zuko seems to want to take this slow. That's alright, he can do  _ slow _ .

He figures it's best to just leave this to Zuko, let his friend take control of the pace. Granted, he's more than experienced in sex, but this is still the first time he'd ever been with a man, so he figures he'll just let Zuko lead him.

He'd heard the rumors for a while now.

He never paid any mind to it. The maids would even bring the topic up in casual conversations, but he'd always laughed and waved it off. It's not that he despises the idea of Zuko bedding another man. It's his friend's  _ privacy _ . What he does behind closed doors is none of his business. And it certainly isn't his subject's business. Anyway, he never really cares about that particular information. It's probably just a baseless rumor to turn people's opinion on his friend.  _ That _ , he despises.

But seeing Zuko now, he can't help but think  _ it's true. _ Then, it means Zuko…  _ with those guards… _

"Fuck…" he curses when Zuko suddenly clenches at the base of his cock. His own hands grip firmly at the bed sheets. He doesn't know why, but it only feels appropriate to leave them at his sides. Anything to prevent him from touching the Fire Lord. It's not like it's an available option. Zuko only stated that he can watch. Damn it. Why does this feel so complicated? Surely Zuko wouldn't mind just a touch.  _ Isn't he the one making this complicated? _

He  _ gasps _ . The Water Tribesman is pulled out of his trance when he feels Zuko's warm wet lips around the head of his cock. His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at the sight of Zuko's raven hair flooding his vision.

Zuko slowly makes his way down until his nose is buried in Sokka's bushes, choking a little before he pulls away just as slowly. He does so a few times before picking his pace up, though it's still excrutiatingly slow to Sokka's liking. A hand plays with his balls, while the other rubs at his inner thigh. Sokka can't help the moans and groans escaping his mouth.

Tui and La  _ it feels so fucking good _ ! Zuko knows what he's doing; sending deep tingling pleasure up his spine. The way his plump lips slide up and down, dark hair hovering over his lap. And his tongue,  _ Spirits, his tongue! _ Lapping along the veins, swirling skillfully over his cock head, and teasing at the tip, driving Sokka to madness.

Is there anything Zuko's actually not good at? Sokka can't help but think it's unfair how good Zuko is with his tongue, but he's not going to complain when he's being pampered by said tongue.

"Zuko… fuck, you're really good at this," he mutters between moans. Hearing this, Zuko pauses to look up and Sokka can see his cheeks are tinted deep pink. It almost reminds him of a peach.

The Water Tribesman can't look away. He can only watch as his best friend, the Fire Lord, devours his cock like it's his favorite meal. And Zuko's  _ so beautiful _ around his cock like this, kissing, licking and sucking eagerly. Light golden eyes staring back at him from behind half-lidded gaze. He looks  _ sinful _ .

"Hmm that's so good,  _ oh yes _ ," he moans appreciatively. 

Zuko releases his cock with an obscenely loud pop and a wide grin. His right hand gripping at the base as he nuzzles his cheek against the hard length, slapping it on his cheek twice. Then, Sokka watches as Zuko makes a show out of licking and lapping at the shaft.

_ Tease _ .

He engulfs Sokka once again, dives back down, focusing on the cock head for a while, eyes lidded, pupils blown looking up at Sokka like a hunter preying on his kill. Sokka loves every second of it. The warmth, the wetness, the way he gives Sokka just about enough to feel good, but makes sure to keep him far from the edge. Oh, he's definitely on board if Zuko's planning to drag this out as long as they can.

He wants to keep watching, to not miss a single moment, but Zuko's mouth tells him otherwise. It's too much. He leans back, propping himself on both elbows, head thrown backwards, until it becomes unbearable and he needs Zuko to just pick up the pace. He finds himself sitting upright, both hands at the back of Zuko's head. He was sure he was careful enough not to mess the Fire Lord's hairdo, but some strands still stick out messily.

Something mischievous crosses his mind, to mess Zuko's hair up but the Fire Lord would probably burn his dick if he does that. Sokka lets his left hand fall to his side supporting his weight, while his right hand rests on Zuko's hair in a loose grip. Zuko flicks the tip of his tongue at the nerve bundles and Sokka's hips buck up instantly, his hand pulls Zuko's head down and Sokka's buried deep in the other's throat.

Zuko chokes. "Fuck, sorry I-" Sokka says as Zuko coughs. Zuko doesn't seem to mind. He quickly wipes the spit from the corner of his mouth and just gets back to sucking the cock in front of him harder, using a hand to jerk him off simultaneously.

It's getting more intense by the second and Sokka had long abandoned the idea of keeping his voice hushed. If anyone hears them it's not his fault. It's on Zuko for being so good at it and for initiating this. It's not like he can control it at this point, when all he can think right now is how warm Zuko's mouth has become and how the stroke of his fingers tightens. Sokka is a crying mess.

He feels the tingle start at his spine, building up towards the base of his cock. Sokka can feel every muscle in his body goes rigid, anticipating the impending orgasm.

"Zuko-" Sokka says, pushing Zuko's head to warn his friend. Zuko seems to get this and pulls away with a pop and begins jerking Sokka in earnest. And Sokka comes with a loud grunt with Zuko pumping his cock as he rides his high.

The young ambassador drops his weight to the bed, basking in post-orgasmic bliss. He can hear Zuko snort from the edge of the bed. The Fire Lord stands up and walks towards the bathroom, probably to clean himself. He returns shortly after, with a towel and begins cleaning Sokka.

Sokka stops him immediately. "That's okay."

He snatches the towel from the other man's grip. "Let me-" he rubs the cum staining his tunic and then proceeds to clean his cock and pubes. He quickly reaches for the loincloth, carefully tying them at his left side and pulls at the tunic pooling around his ankles. He can feel Zuko's eyes on him the whole time.

"That's…" Sokka starts, finally sitting at the edge of the bed, with his complete attire this time. His friend is seated next to him, their thighs touching. 

Zuko raises a brow, waiting for the rest of the sentence. When Sokka just stares down at his lap, Zuko makes a teasing comment. "That good, huh?"

Sokka blushes again. "Yeah, it's… you're unexpectedly good at it," Sokka tries so hard to sound neutral but fails miserably.

"Just good? Fair enough. I admit I'm a little rusty. Haven't got the time to play around for a while," Zuko says nonchalantly. Okay, so apparently Zuko's more than accustomed to this whole  _ thing _ .

"I do hope I'm at least better than the royal maids," Zuko adds, more of a question really.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, definitely. Like ten times better. I just… never… I didn't know…"

Zuko's eyes rise up so high. "You didn't know? Isn't that the only thing people talk about in the Palace? That the Fire Lord is a degenerate?"

Sokka frowns at that. "Well, I didn't think it was true. I always thought it's just a rumor to make you look bad– Not that I think you're bad for being– I mean–"

Suddenly Zuko breaks into laughter. "Relax Sokka. I get it," he places a hand on top of Sokka's thigh. It causes him to flinch a little. They weren't on touching each other's thigh basis before. Zuko only touches him in  _ appropriate _ places. Always a clasp on his back or on his shoulder. A hug when Sokka returns from overseas duty that lasted for months, perhaps. But it always felt just friendly. Thighs are a little intimate, right? Is this going to be a regular thing now? 

Sokka subconsciously looks at his thigh where Zuko's hand rests. The Fire Lord seems to realize this and retrieves his hand back to his lap. Sokka follows the movement and catches the obvious bulge just behind his hand.

"Do you uh, need me to, um…" he murmurs awkwardly, pointing at Zuko's bulge. Of course he's going to offer. Granted he had no experience giving a blowjob before but  _ he's not a jerk _ . Zuko just gave him a mind blowing blowjob, the least he can do is return the favor. He looks up hesitantly to see his friend's amused look.

"I don't think that's something you want to do. No need to feel pressured to return the favor," he says with a grin.

"But… that's not…"

"Fair? Don't think too much. I was the one that wanted to do that. I never expected you to do the same for me," Zuko says with a genuine smile.

"But… isn't it… I don't know, more awkward? If I don't return the favor? Plus, I kinda feel bad that I'm the only one that comes," Sokka states.

Zuko just stares at Sokka with an unreadable expression, before he smiles at his friend. "In that case… Can I get a kiss?" Zuko says pointing at his cheek with a playful smile.

Sokka freezes when he hears the word kiss. He opens his mouth but closes it again, not sure if he should even say anything.  _ A kiss _ ? But they're friends. Then again, friends don't just get on their knees to suck their friend's cock. But maybe because they're best friends? Wait, that's just the same with being friends.

_ Friends with benefits _ ? But Sokka's the only one with the benefit, and he really feels bad that he's the only one who feels good. If it's something along friends with benefits, it's only fair to make Zuko feel good.

Zuko laughs out loud. "Sokka, you look like you've seen a spirit," he shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Like I said, don't feel pressured to return the favor." Zuko says before pushing on his arms to stand up.

Sokka catches his wrist and pulls him down. He quickly places his palm on Zuko's nape, before leaning in to seal their lips in a kiss. Zuko's eyes widen and he places the hand that's not gripped by Sokka on the ambassador's chest. Sokka pulls back a little, allowing their lips to separate.

They both stare at each other in an awkward silence. Zuko can feel his cheeks heating up. Sokka's cheeks also have hints of red coloring them. He casts his eyes down to Sokka's lips and when he looks up, Sokka's staring at him with such intensity he almost wants to look away. But he doesn't look away.

Sokka kisses him again, long and deep, lots of nibbling on his lower lip. And this time, Zuko closes his eyes and kisses back, opening his mouth wider to let his tongue licks on Sokka's lips. Sokka complies and lets their lips dance for a while, stopping when Zuko pulls away.

Zuko chuckles. "You taste like white spirits," he says, crinkling his nose.

Sokka looks away, embarrassed. "You… uh, taste sweet," he replies, rubbing his nape. Zuko's trying his best not to laugh. Sokka's so cute when he's shy like this.

"You do realize I was asking on the cheek, right?" Zuko refers to the kiss, pointing his cheek again.

Sokka panics. "I'm– I– misfired? I can kiss you on the cheek again if you want."

"It's fine. I like it better on the lips anyway. The  _ white spirits _ isn't that bad," Zuko says.

"Maybe next time I can lay off the alcohol?"

.

.

.

"Next time?"

"No! I don't, shit, I mean this–"

"Were the maids  _ that bad _ or was I just really good?"

"I already answered that question like two minutes ago," Sokka rolls his eyes.

"Well, I do remember I'm ten times better. Say, I definitely wouldn't oppose the idea of next time," Zuko says.

"So, is this like going to be a regular thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fanfiction and you can check out my other works if you're interested in more Sokka/Zuko pairing.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr page. It's still empty now, but I'm planning on posting fanfiction schedule and announcement there. I also plan to make a Zukka Fanfiction Recommendation later. I'd love to make more friends with fellow Zukka Enthusiast. [My Tumblr](https://zukkalibrary.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm a sucker for Kudos and comments. Do tell me what you think of this work.


End file.
